Conventionally, image data having as a subject an item that an electric appliance performed processing on can be shared among plural users via a server for sharing image data.
Disclosed is a technique for embedding, in an image file, operation information of an electric appliance or environmental information such as sensor information to visualize the environmental information on an image (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for instance). According to PTL 1, a user can intuitively obtain the environmental information only by browsing the image file, and control an environment.